Document WO 01/12453 A1 discloses a system and a method for monitoring at least one dynamic state of a vehicle tire, a contactless readable data carrier being mounted in the tire and a reader being arranged on the vehicle. From the fluctuations of the electromagnetic coupling between the data carrier and reader, either in the reader or in the data carrier, a dynamic state of the tire is determined such as its angular position, its rotation speed or its acceleration.
With the known system and method for monitoring at least one dynamic state of a vehicle tire however a restricted area of use has proved a disadvantage. The design of this known system clearly assumes that the reader and optionally a computer communicating with the reader for analysis of the data determined by the reader are permanently integrated in a vehicle, where to determine at least some of the dynamic states mentioned in the document the tires of this vehicle must have precisely defined and constant diameters or circumferences. This condition however is often not fulfilled for an individual vehicle since for example the diameter of summer and winter tires for a vehicle differ from each other considerably so that the known system has corresponding measurement inaccuracies. The system offers no facility for compensating for different or varying tire diameters.